paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Il re di Copper Hill
Il re di Copper Hill è il quarto capitolo della Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni, scritto e disegnato da Don Rosa e pubblicato per la prima volta nel 1993. Trama Dopo due anni trascorsi nel Montana alle dipendenze del mandriano Murdo MacKenzie, Paperone, nel 1884, si trasferisce a Butte, una città mineraria sempre nello stato del Montana, dove sacrifica la dentiera d'oro del bisnonno Hugh de' Paperoni per finanziarsi le sue prime ricerche minerarie sul rame. È in questa occasione che incontra, per la prima volta, Howard Rockerduck, padre di quel John che sarà successivamente (e soprattutto nelle storie di produzione italiana e danese) acerrimo avversario di Paperone. Il padre di Rockerduck (un bimbo viziato di una decina d'anni) è una delle figure più importanti di tutta la Saga: non solo gli insegnerà tutti i trucchi da minatore che poi gli serviranno più avanti, ma soprattutto che per costruirsi una fortuna, bisogna sapersela guadagnare con il sudore del proprio lavoro. Una volta raccolti dei campioni del terreno di Paperone, i due si incamminano verso Butte per farli esaminare e qui scoprono che il giovane scozzese può diventare il padrone della più grande miniera di rame della regione, quella dell'Anaconda, di Marcus Daly. A causa della legge della sommità, Paperone deve, però, essere l'unico presente e cosciente sul terreno nel momento in cui il giudice da lettura dell'ordinanza. A questo punto inizia una terribile lotta tra Paperone ed i suoi, fino a poco prima, gentili e cortesi compaesani. Alla fine l'unico a restare in piedi è proprio de Paperoni, che diviene il nuovo proprietario della ricca miniera dell'Anaconda. Il giovane riceve un'offerta da 10.000 dollari da Daly per riavere la concessione, che Paperone rifiuta, facendo la felicità di Howard, nonostante egli sia co-possessore dell'Anaconda. Infatti come spiega a Paperone lui è talmente ricco, che non potrà che essere un bene per il suo viziato figlio lasciargli un po' di proprietà in meno in eredità. In paese, però, tutti gli abitanti di Butte, hanno mutato atteggiamento nei confronti del giovane de' Paperoni, reo di possedere una ricca concessione, senza aver dovuto faticare troppo. La sua ricchezza, però, dura solo pochi minuti: un telegramma dalla Scozia inviatogli dai suo genitore lo richiama a casa, a causa dei gravi problemi economici in cui vessa da tempo la famiglia. Paperone, così a malincuore accetta l'offerta di diecimila dollari di Daly e riparte da New York verso l'Europa proprio mentre sta per essere ultimata la costruzione della famosa Statua della Libertà. Analisi La trama del quarto capitolo della saga gravita attorno a un fatto storico realmente accaduto: la rivendicazione della ricchissima miniera di rame della Collina dell'Anaconda di proprietà di un certo Marcus Daly, da parte di un cercatore sulla base di una norma giuridica del 1849. La legge sulla sommità, come viene spiegato puntigliosamente da Howard Rockerduck nella storia, prevede che chiunque possieda la terra sulla quale una vena mineraria è più vicino alla superficie possiede tutta la vena. In questa storia vi è anche lo storico riferimento all'introduzione dell'energia elettrica negli USA che ha causato un rialzo del prezzo del rame. Infine vi è il riferimento alla costruzione della Statua della Libertà che sarà ultimata soltanto nel 1886. Errori di traduzione Nella tavola numero 11 della versione italiana, il giudice dice di aver trovato in mezzo alle sue scartoffie "la seconda puntata della Saga di P.d.P, qulla che si intitola Il signore del Mississippi" quando questo non ha alcun senso: infatti, nella versione originale egli dice di aver trovato "last month's issue of Master of the Mississippi", ovvero il numero del mese precedente de "Il signore del Mississipi", una serie di storie scritte da Angus de' Paperoni proprio in quel periodo, mantenendo il senso della storia. L'ispirazione e le fonti Questo capitolo della Saga si basa essenzialmente su due commenti che Carl Barks ha "sepolto" in un paio delle prime storie nelle quali Paperone recita da protagonista. In Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari, il papero più ricco del mondo afferma di aver fatto il cercatore nel Montana, dopo essere stato mandriano. E in Zio Paperone e la cassa di rafano, per un pelo lo Zione non perde tutta quanta la sua fortuna, perché non riesce a trovare un cimelio di famiglia, e cioè la dentiera d'oro appartenuta al bisnonno Hugh de' Paperoni. Non la trova proprio perché l'aveva venduta e, con il ricavato, si era comprato l'equipaggiamento da cercatore. Don Rosa non comincia mai un episodio sulla giovinezza di Paperone, senza aver prima completato varie ricerche storiche e geografiche per l'ambientazione. La trama di questo capitolo è incentrata sulla scoperta della miniera di rame (realmente esistita) della Collina dell'Anaconda e al suo effettivo proprietario John Daly. Un altro pezzetto dell'universo dei paperi inserito in questo episodio è la presenza del personaggio John D. Rockerduck, apparso per la prima volta nella storia Zio Paperone e la superbenzina, ma poi completamente ignorato dallo stesso Barks. In Italia, come in Europa, il personaggio diventa invece il principale antagonista di Paperone, molto probabilmente per questo motivo viene inserito da Don Rosa nella Saga. Nella storia Rockerduck risulta essere più giovane di Paperone, e inoltre l'autore lascia intendere che ha ereditato la sua fortuna piuttosto che averla guadagnata con le proprie forze. Per questo motivo Rockerduck spende il suo denaro senza troppe preoccupazioni, a differenza del parsimonioso Paperone, che la sua fortuna l'ha guadagnata sudando. Compare infine anche il padre del rivale, Howard Rockerduck, che Don Rosa rende uno dei molti "consiglieri" di Paperone, come ulteriore "insulto" al piccolo JohnZio Paperone Tuttodisney n.9 - Commento di Don Rosa al quarto capitolo della Saga. Il nome del personaggio viene preso dall'autore nel film Il tesoro della Sierra Madre (1948), dove Howard è proprio il nome di uno dei protagonisti. Storie di Carl Barks Le storie barksiane utilizzate da Don Rosa per la stesura di questo capitolo sono quindi: *''Zio Paperone e la disfida dei dollari'' (1957) *''Zio Paperone e la cassa di rafano'' (1953) *''Zio Paperone e la superbenzina'' (1961) D.U.C.K. La Saga, interamente dedicata a Carl Barks presenta all'inizio di ogni capitolo, nascosta, la sigla D.U.C.K. (papero in inglese), acronimo di Dedicated to Uncle Carl by Keno tradotto in italiano Dedicato allo Zio Carl da Keno (Keno è il secondo nome di Don Rosa). In questa storia l'acronimo è costituito dal filamento della lampadina disegnata sull'album di foto della quadrupla d'apertura. Riferimenti fr:L'Aventurier de la colline de cuivre el:Ιστορία: Ο Βίος και η Πολιτεία του Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ- Ο Πόλεμος του Χαλκού sv:Kopparbergens konung Categoria:Storie di Don Rosa Categoria:Storie danesi Categoria:Storie ambientate nell'Ottocento Categoria:Storie della Saga di Paperon de Paperoni